1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reproductive health, and is more particularly related to a female contraceptive device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Because modem society faces the challenge of controlling the spread of sexually transmitted disease and over-population, development of effective contraceptive measures are vital to addressing these issues. Accordingly, numerous approaches have emerged: the pill, male condom, and various female contraceptive devices (e.g., IUDs (intrauterine devices), diaphragms, and female condoms).
The traditional pill provides a relatively high level of prevention against pregnancy. However, a number of drawbacks attend such a solution. Most significantly, the pill can produce unwanted side effects, such as hormonal disturbance and migraine headaches. Also, the pill does not assist with the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases. Further, administration of the pill requires the assistance of a physician and, therefore, lacks convenience.
The conventional male condom reduces the transmission of diseases, but is not nearly as successful at preventing conception. The relatively poor success rate stems from the fact that the condoms can rupture or, more often than not, are incorrectly used. In addition, couples are sometimes reluctant to use condoms because the male partner experiences reduced or dulling of sexual sensation.
Consequently, research and development has also focused on female contraceptive devices. One such female contraceptive device is the intrauterine device (IUD), which is inserted into the uterus. As such, an IUD is an inconvenient alternative, in that a physician is required properly insert the device. Significantly, the harmful side effects of IUDs are well known.
Additionally, diaphragms have been used to prevent pregnancy. To be effective, the diaphragm must be fitted for the individual female, thus requiring the help of the physician, who also inserts the device. Therefore, accessibility of this contraceptive device is low; namely, users view doctor visitations has highly inconvenient. In addition to being inconvenient, diaphragms are relatively ineffective against unwanted pregnancies.
Another female contraceptive device is the vaginal cover (or female condom), which covers a large amount of the sensitive areas of the vagina. The vaginal cover is a soft membrane blind tube, in which the open end extends and connects to a side ring. Another ring in attached to the other end. The blind tube seals the entirety of the vaginal cavity to block semen from entering the uterus. However, the artificial membrane covers the sexually sensitive areas of the female, thus negatively affecting sexual stimulation and sexual psychological well-being of the female. The female may feel undue anxiety from the fact that the female condom is visibly noticeable. The device is not easily applied, as the device needs to be led in by bottom ring and clamped to the upper side of vaginal cavity. The sexual response is also diminished for the male partner. As applied, the device is aesthetically displeasing.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for improved approaches to raising contraceptive effectiveness.
There is also a need to prevent and reduce sexually transmitted diseases.
There is also a need to permit case of application of the contraceptive device.
There is also a need to develop a contraceptive device that is readily accessible.
There is a further need to enhance sexual stimulation for both the male and female partners.
Based on the need to improve effectiveness of the female contraceptive device, an approach for preventing pregnancies and diseases while promoting sexual stimulation is highly desirable.